The integration of global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) into various mobile devices continues to increase at significant rates. The integration of GNSS into various mobile devices places even higher processing requirements upon the mobile devices. High performance GNSS functionality is measured, for example, by factors such as sensitivity and time-to-first location fix (TTFF). The degree of sensitivity and the speed of TTFF are both affected by the available search capacity of the processor of the mobile device. The capability of the search capacity is affected by the clocking rate of the GNSS correlator and the memory available to the processor. The increased hardware resources used to implement the GNSS functionality thus increases the power and area requirements, which in turn entails increased costs of the GNSS-enabled mobile devices.